


The Forest

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Random SPN Porn Collection [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DestielFFPrompt, Especially to themselves, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sky & Sea reversal, Spells & Enchantments, They both want it but they don’t normally admit that, Trigger Warning: Dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: The extended, smutty version of “The Woods”Something has caused the natural order of things in this wooded area to reverse.If Dean and Castiel naturally resist each other, how might the enchantment effect them?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Random SPN Porn Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990619) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis). 



> [Inspired by a prompt by JenSpinner on Destiel Port on FB]

Dean and Castiel walk carefully into the cursed woods.

They haven’t been able to narrow down what, exactly, is effecting the area. Sam stayed back at bunker to research further while Dean insisted on casing the area, Castiel automatically offering to accompany him.

Dean had initially attempted to dissuade him, saying Sam needed the help with research more than Dean did. In reality, Dean only said that cause he actually wanted Castiel to accompany him _too much_. He’d expended so much energy over the years repressing anything he may have felt for his best friend that it was second nature. Thus, his continued attempts to keep Cass at arms length.

So, they walked side by side through the trees. The first indication that something was… _different_ … was the bioluminescent lights that suddenly floated around them in the dim evening light.

Dean looked around. “What…?”

“Plankton,” Castiel said, looking around them in wonder.

“Come again?” Dean asked, frowning at him. He lifted his arm and swished it through the air, a trail of blue light showing his arm’s progress.

“Bioluminescent plankton.”

“Like the Chum Bucket dude from Sponge Bob?” Castiel didn’t dignify that with a response. They continued through the plankton and deeper into the woods. _“Whoa…”_ A group of large, nearly mushroom cap shaped blobs floated through the air a few feet above them. They glowed similarly to the plankton. _“… jellyfish?”_

Farther up, a resonating… _vocalization_ sounded. The two stared in awe as the massive bodies of _humpback whales_ swam through the air between the treetops.

Dean leaned against Castiel’s side. “This is impossible…” The pod passed above them and they continued even farther into the forest.

Castiel started, grasping onto Dean’s wrist as something wizzed by his face. “What?” He blinked as he realized what the little creature was. “A seahorse…”

“I saw a video online once of a seahorse giving birth,” Dean said. “It was bizzare. Every time it contracted, a bazillion of teeny little seahorses shot out of it.” Castiel gave him a look he translated as ‘what-the-fuck?’ He shrugged, sheepish. A splash caught their attention. He led Cass towards it, fingers laced together. “Is that…?”

“A sparrow,” Castiel said. They watched as the bird jumped out of the water and dove right back down in an elegant arch. Barely visible in the rapidly dimming light, more birds flapped their wings below the surface of the pool of water. “This is incredible.”

They stood, arms around each other’s waists and took in the amazing, _impossible_ scenes around them.

“We should head back,” Dean said softly, pressing a light kiss to Castiel’s temple. “Before we run into a shark or something.”

Castiel huffed, grinning. “I wouldn’t let Bruce eat you,” he said, affectionately pressing his lips to Dean’s jaw. Dean wasn’t sure if he was making a reference to Finding Nemo or Jaws. Dean pulled the Angel’s body in closer, feeling their shared body heat on his skin.

“I can think of a much better way of being devoured,” Dean smirked, kissing him full on the mouth. He shivered as Castiel’s groan rumbled in both their chests. He trailed his lips down the Angel’s neck, Cass tilting his head back to give him easier access.

Clothing littered the forest floor as they lay on a soft patch of grassy earth. Castiel’s hands slid reverently along Dean’s skin. “When I escaped Hell with your soul held close to the core of my grace, I was awed by the pureness I could feel still pulsing beneath all the darkness and taint of Hell that encapsulated it.” He pressed his lips to the center of Dean’s chest. “I rebuilt this vessel… this _body_ , cell by cell. As amazed as I was by it, seeing all of you with my true sight, I was captivated when I first saw you through the human eyes of my own vessel.”

Dean pulled him up so Castiel’s body lay flush against his. _“You_ captivated me from the moment you walked into that barn,” he admitted. “And I’m not just talking about the way this body looks…” He pulled him in for another heated kiss. “It was the way you stared at me.” He kissed the corner of his mouth. “The way you seemed to see _into_ me.” His jaw. “Saw what I truly was.” His ear. “And you _still_ looked at me like I was _worth_ something.”

Castiel captures his lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue. “You are so much more worthy than you can ever know.” His earnest voice was hushed. His hands slid down Dean’s sides. “I’ve wanted, for years, to be this close to you. To _feel_ you against me… to feel you _in_ me…”

“Cass…”

Castiel gasped, back arching of the ground as Dean, above him now, took him apart, piece by piece. Their shared body heat tingling against his skin, his grace vibrating in his veins. His legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as the Hunter thrust into him. They grasped at each other, chanting each other’s names under their breath. Melded together as, for these brief moments, they physically became one entity. The surreal sounds of the upside down world of these enchanted woods surrounded them, as they gave into what they’d both been denying themselves since they’d first encountered one another in that barn.

Clothing was sorted and put back on and straightened.

“I don’t know wha the hell is going on here,” Dean said, pulling on his jacket and looking around them. “But it is pretty amazing.” 

Castiel hummed, pulling the knot of his tie into place. “Yes, but you’re right, we should inform Sam of what we found.”

The two headed back the way they came, arms pulling back, fingers laced together. They could still see the bloom of jellyfish in the distance. Their hands dropped to the side as they waded thought the plankton.

Castiel slipped into the passenger seat as Dean called Sam. He leaned against the Impala, fingers prodding the mark on the side of his neck as he relayed the information. He hung up, still touching the spot on his neck, looking at it in the side view mirror. He stilled, blinking.

Wait a minute…

-30-

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt:_  
>  _Imagine a world where sharks swim in the forest and you find yourself lost in the woods._
> 
> _Castiel and Dean - on a case that's made a part of the world turn to the opposite of what it was? Sea creatures on land - land animals in the sea, flying animals can't fly - etc._
> 
> _Dean and Castiel walk into the woods still hiding the fact that they love each other - but then find that whatever magic is affecting everything else, starts to affect them - so where they would normally hide their feelings and stow the 'chick-flick' moments - they suddenly find themselves confessing everything -_
> 
> _"When I pulled you out of hell... you were naked and I couldn't help but look and I've pretty much wanted you since that moment."_
> 
> _"When I slammed you against the wall with my elbow pinning you... I had to step back because I was worried you'd feel my erection poking your leg"_


End file.
